


What Life Might Bring

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Mpreg, Romance, Sequel, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have the family they always wanted. Would things stay so great? This is about everyone in the story and what life has prepared for them. I want to thank my betas Helen, Mary and Beth. This is the sequel for One Big Family.





	What Life Might Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I want this,” Liam said as he put some candies in the shopping cart.

“Where are your brothers at?” Brian asked as he held Fiona’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Liam looked at his father.

Brian sighed and looked around. “I told you to look after them.”

“I don’t have so many eyes, Daddy,” Liam complained.

“Where is your father?” Brian asked himself as he looked at his watch. Justin was supposed to meet them there.

“Hey, stud,” Justin said. “Did you lose something?”

When Brian turned back he saw that Keefe and Sheridan were inside of the cart that Justin was pushing. They were very happy to be inside and complained when the cart stopped.

“Mor!” Sheridan yelled as he looked at Justin.

“I di,” Illona said pulling a color book with her.

Brian picked his daughter and put the color book inside the cart and then gave her to Justin.

“Stop that Keefe,” Justin said when he saw the boy scratching inside his ear.

Keefe looked down and started crying.

“Don’t tell me,” Brian said as he went to pick him up. He checked the boy’s ear and sighed. “It’s red. I think he has an infection.”

Keefe grabbed his ear and started scratching it but since that didn’t work he went back to sticking his finger inside.

“We have to go home,” Brian told him. “Then take him to the clinic.”

“Just take him to the clinic and I’ll finish doing the groceries. We can’t go back home. We practically have nothing. They will eat us alive,” Justin said.

“Okay,” Brian said. “Come on girls.”

Illona looked from one to the other and then started following Brian. Fiona walked towards Justin and held on to him by the leg.

“Can I go?” Liam asked.

“Yes,” Brian told him.

“You’re staying with me,” Justin said to Sheridan. “Okay?”

“Uh?” Sheridan asked.

“You heard me,” Justin told him.

“Uh?” Sheridan asked again.

Justin looked at his son and smiled. “You know what I’m saying.”

“Uh?” Sheridan was stuck.

“Nothing,” Justin told him.

Sheridan laughed. Justin picked Fiona and put her in the cart as well. Justin smiled and started walking away to get what they needed. Once he was done he paid for it and went to his car.

“Goin?” Sheridan asked as Justin put him on the car seat.

“We’re going to see your grandmother,” Justin told him. “Would you like that?”

“No!” Sheridan told him.

“Well,” Justin said smirking, “at least you’re honest.” He picked Fiona that was sitting on the front playing with the wheel to put her in her car seat.

“Papa,” Fiona yelled when Justin was getting in the driving seat.

“What is it, honey?” Justin asked her.

Fiona laughed and started talking. Justin sighed not really understanding half of the stuff she was saying.

“Giv me,” Sheridan shouted.

“What do you want?” Justin asked.

“Giv me!” Sheridan hissed.

“Sheridan!” Justin yelled. “Stop it.”

Fiona started crying. Justin took a deep breath and stopped the car. “What do you want?”

“Milk,” Sheridan told him.

Justin nodded. “We’ll be at Mom’s in a few minutes. She has milk.”

All the way there Sheridan kept talking nonstop. He kept telling his father that he had been a good boy and that he wanted candy. Justin just kept telling himself that it was all a dream; he couldn’t believe his kids were so big. Fiona on the other hand had fallen asleep.

“Dada?” Sheridan asked when they came to a stop.

Justin turned off the car and looked back at his son. “Your father is not here,” he got out of the car and got Sheridan out as well. He put him on the floor and then untied Fiona as well.

“Hey,” Craig called from the yard.

“Gran!” Sheridan yelled and ran over to Craig.

Craig smiled and bent down to pick him up. Justin waved at his father and then went inside the house. “Mom!”

“I’m here,” Jennifer said coming out of the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“I brought Sheridan,” Justin said, “and this little angel here.”

Jennifer smiled and picked her up. “Where are the rest of them?” Jennifer asked.

“They’re with Brian. They went to the clinic to take Keefe. I think he has an ear infection,” Justin told her. “Where is Molly?”

Jennifer sighed. “With her friend.”

“You mean her boyfriend, Kirk?” Justin laughed at the face that his mother made.

“She’s too young,” Jennifer complained as she rubbed Fiona’s back.

“She’s not a little girl anymore, Mom,” Justin shook his head. “I’m going to go see if Brian needs any help. I’ll be back for the little monster later on.”

“Okay,” Jennifer said. “Don’t call him that. He’s sweet.”

Just then they heard the door opening and a loud crash.

“Sor e!” Sheridan yelled as he looked at his grandfather and kept on walking in search of his Dad. “Hi,” he said when he reached them.

“What did you break?” Justin asked.

“It was the vase,” Craig yelled from the hallway.

Jennifer cringed.

“But he’s so sweet,” Justin said and laughed.

“Milk,” Sheridan said and lifted his arms towards Jennifer.

Jennifer bent down and picked him up as well. “Can you make him some before you go?”

“Sure,” Justin went to the kitchen and went to get it. He and Brian always left stuff there as well as Debbie’s house in case the children needed anything. When he was done he put one in the fridge and the other one he gave it to Sheridan who took it and quickly started drinking from it.

“I’ll be back soon,” Justin kissed both of his kids and was gone.

***

Keefe was crying nonstop by now.

“Is he okay?” Liam asked as he looked at his little brother.

Brian shook his head. “He’s hurting.”

Illona got down from her chair and then laughed. She got on top of it and sat down once again, she was having the time of her life.

Liam watched her and then went back to look at his brother. He grabbed Keefe’s hand and kissed it.

“Ah!” Keefe yelled as he pulled his hand back.

“Its okay, Liam,” Brian told him. “He’s a little fussy because his ear hurts.”

“Okay,” Liam said.

“Papa!” Illona screeched and got off her chair. She ran over to Justin.

“What took you so long?” Brian asked.

“I dropped them off with Mom and then went home to leave everything,” Justin explained. “What did the doctor say?”

“Keefe Taylor Kinney,” the nurse called.

“I’ll let you know soon,” Brian said.

“I want to go,” Liam said as he followed Brian.

“No,” Justin said.

“But I want to go!” Liam screeched.

Brian gave him a look that left the boy frozen.

“Come here,” Justin said picking Illona up.

Illona laughed and grabbed her father’s nose. Illona looked back searching for her brother. “L am,” she called.

“Liam, come here,” Justin told him. “Sit here with your sister.”

Liam walked over to them and got in the chair. He looked at Illona and smiled.

“I’m hungry,” Liam told his father.

“We’re going to go soon,” Justin told him.

Liam grabbed Illona’s hand and smiled when she giggled.

“Give me a kiss,” Justin said to his daughter.

Illona pulled back and shook her head.

“No?” Justin asked pretending to be shocked. “I can’t believe you.”

“I kiss you,” Liam got up in his chair and kissed Justin on the lips. “Kiss.”

“Thank you,” Justin told him.

Illona kissed Justin as well. Liam smiled and kissed her sister.

“Sit down sweetie,” Justin told Liam. “You can fall.”

“No,” Liam told him.

“Sit down,” Justin said more sternly.

Liam looked at his father for a long time and then sat down slowly. He pouted and started kicking the chair next to him.

“Thank you,” Justin told him.

“Tan u,” Illona smiled.

“They’re adorable,” a lady that had been watching them said.

Justin looked at her and smiled. “Thanks.”

“How old are they?” she asked.

“Liam is five years and nine months old and the little ones are two years and six months,” Justin said.

“God bless them,” she smiled.

“Thanks,” Justin told her.

“Gir,” Illona said pointing.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “It’s a girl.”

“Papa,” Liam said as he looked at Justin. “Daddy is there.”

Justin looked at Liam and then at Brian. “Look, Daddy is out,” Justin said to Illona as he got up.

“He has an infection,” Brian confirmed and then handed Justin the name of the antibiotic they had to buy.

“Okay,” Justin said as he read it. “Let’s go.”

Liam got down and followed his father.

“My poor baby,” Justin kissed Keefe on the head.

Illona put her hand on Keefe’s back and then pulled away. She looked at her father and smiled. Brian smiled back at her.

“I’m hungry,” Liam said again once they were outside the clinic and getting in the car.

“We heard you the first time,” Justin said as he waited until Brian strapped Keefe in his seat. “Go get in.”

Liam climbed in the car and then got on his seat. He grabbed the belt and pretended like he was buckling himself. “Ay,” he complained when he couldn’t do it.

“Here,” Justin said giving Illona to Brian and then helped Liam. “I’m going to go get this and then I’ll go by Mom’s.”

Brian nodded and kissed him. “Be careful.”

“You too,” Justin smiled and walked to his car. He couldn’t help but smile. He was so happy with his family.

***

Ted was taking a sample of what Emmett had cooked when there was a knock on the door. “I’ll go get it. That’s amazing.”

Emmett smiled from ear to ear. “Good.”

“Melanie,” Ted said once the door was open. “Hey you,” he bent down and picked his kid, “how is it going?”

“Daddy, I’m sleep over,” Abraham told him as best as he could.

Ted raised a brow over at Melanie as he stepped aside to let her in.

“Hey,” Emmett came from the kitchen and picked up Abraham. “How is my little boy?”

“Good,” Abraham smiled at Emmett. He loved the man to no end. “I want ta play.”

“Me too,” Emmett grabbed the bag that Melanie was holding and kissed her on the cheek. “Excuse us. We have things to do.”

“He’s amazing,” Melanie told him.

Ted nodded.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call first,” Melanie told him. “It was an emergency. I brought a few of his toys. If you need anything else you can call me and I’ll bring it.”

“I have everything else that I would need here,” Ted assured her.

“I have to go,” Melanie said as she pointed towards the doors.

“I’ll go down with you,” Ted told her. “Em, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay!” Emmett shouted from the living room.

Once they were outside none of them said anything. Ted could see that his friend was not doing so well.

“So,” Ted cleared his throat, “we’re going to be able to adopt,” Ted said smiling. “I’m so happy and Emmett is practically bouncing off the walls.”

Melanie was happy for them. She knew that Emmett and Ted couldn’t have kids due to the fact that Emmett was sterile. They had been sad for months but had gotten over it. They had offered them to have a kid for them but in the end the boys had decided it would be too complicated.

“Emmett is ecstatic,” Ted told her.

“That’s great,” Melanie said as they reached her car.

“Mel,” Ted said. “It’s everything okay?”

“Of course,” Melanie said. “Why would you ask that?”

“You don’t look too good,” Ted told her. “Plus kids say everything they hear.”

Mel stared at her reflection in the window. She felt like her world was getting away from her. “What did he say?”

“Mommy and Momma scream all the time,” Ted said. “Those were his words.”

Melanie was shaking. She turned to her friend and tears started to fall. “It’s not going well.”

Ted hugged her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Melanie kept hugging him. “It’s going to be hard.”

“What is?” Ted asked pulling back.

“We’re going through a rough time,” Melanie said. “Lindsay and I decided to work things slowly.”

“What’s going to happen with Abe?” Ted asked.

“He’s going to be okay,” Melanie told him. “I’ll make sure.”

Ted nodded a little bit worried still.

“I have to go,” Melanie told him reaching inside her purse for her keys. “I’ll come tomorrow for him.”

“No problem,” Ted told her. He stepped away from the car and watched her. He knew that she wasn’t alright but Melanie would put a brave front for the world to see including him. “You drive safely.”

Melanie nodded as she pulled away. Ted watched the car until he couldn’t see it anymore. Then he turned back to go back to his son and lover.

***

Michael put Vicky down and smiled at his daughter. “Were you a good girl today?”

Vicky nodded as she held the edges of her skirt.

“Good,” Michael told her.

“Mike,” Chris said coming from the bedroom. He went to kiss his husband.

Michael received the kiss and then took Andrew from him. “Hey little, man,” Michael pushed him high in the air.

Andrew laughed as he tried to reach for his father. When Michael brought him close Andrew stuck his hand on Michael’s mouth.

“Easy there,” Michael told him.

“He was falling asleep just now,” Chris told him.

“Play,” Vicky said.

“Not now honey,” Chris told her. “Do you want to color with me?”

“No,” Vicky said. “No, no!”

“Later,” Michael said putting Andrew on the floor.

Andrew got up and slowly started walking. He had started about two weeks ago and was still trying to get the hang of it. He held on to Vicky as he took a few steps.

“No,” Vicky groaned and pushed her brother back.

“Vicky,” Chris protested. “Don’t do that.”

Vicky looked at her brother crying and then up at Chris. The two year old girl walked towards her other father and grabbed him by the pant leg.

“You are supposed to be good,” Michael said smiling as he kissed her on the forehead before he took her to her bedroom.

When Michael came back to the living room Chris was rocking Andrew.

“Are you hungry,” Chris asked.

“I ate already,” Michael said.

“So, I’m going to put Andrew to sleep then,” Chris said as he grabbed Michael by the belt.

“Do you have something in mind?” Michael asked smirking.

“I think I do,” Chris said as he grabbed Michael’s crotch. Then he kissed the dark haired man.

“Mmm,” Michael pulled back. “You don’t want me jumping you right here.”

Chris pulled back. “Your mother is coming for Vicky in a while. She already prepared all her stuff.”

“All by herself?” Michael asked.

“I helped a little,” Chris said and laughed.

“I was thinking,” Michael said.

“About what?” Chris asked him.

“That we should get a bigger place,” Michael told him.

Chris shrugged slightly. “I think it would be okay if we do. I can help a lot, I’m happy to say.”

Michael smiled.

“I love my job,” Chris told him.

“Ah!” Andrew yelled as he tried to pull away from Chris.

“Okay, he needs to sleep,” Chris said.

Andrew rubbed his left eye and started crying.

“Okay, we’ll talk later,” Michael watched him go and he walked to see what Victoria was doing. He smiled when he found her in her bed playing with her favorite doll and singing a song that he was sure she had made up. He was the happiest man in the world.

***

“Hurry up,” Justin said as he took off his socks and jumped in bed.

“You act like someone that doesn’t get any,” Brian told him grinning.

“Brian,” Justin whined. “They could wake up at any second now.”

Brian got in bed and pushed Justin back. He got on top of the blond and kissed him. “Mmm, so good.”

Justin smiled. “I’ll never get tired of this.”

“Good,” Brian told him and then stayed still thinking about what he wanted to tell Justin.

“What is it, Brian?” Justin asked.

“I was thinking that we could turn the library into a room,” Brian said.

“You want to have more kids?” Justin asked getting the meaning right away.

“I guess,” Brian said. “We have the money.”

Justin nodded briefly agreeing with Brian with the money capacity.

“Do you…” Brian stopped.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Do you still think about the one we lost?” Brian asked.

“Sometimes,” Justin said. “I want to have another kid Brian. I don’t know. I’m afraid, afraid that it might happen again.”

Brian stayed silent.

“But if we do this it’s better to do it now,” Justin said. “The kids won’t be that far away in age. And we still young and we’ll be able to keep up.”

“So?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded. “I want to.”

Brian smiled and kissed Justin hard. He pulled back and watched the blond under him. He still didn’t know how it was possible to love someone as much as he did his husband. They had been through so much and still found a way to make it through. His finger tips made contact with Justin’s skin and it felt as if they could make electricity together.

“Bri,” Justin gasped as his eyes closed. Brian’s touch wrecked havoc on his body.

Brian’s mouth found Justin’s nipple and he didn’t lose anytime on sucking it. His hands slowly traveled the blond’s body. He knew the smaller body by memory but each time it was as if they were touching for the first time.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist. His hands moved to the man’s back to pull him closer. He grunted when their cocks brushed against each other. Their damp skin rubbed against one another making them moan in pleasure.

“Lick them,” Brian said as his fingers pushed at the entrance of Justin’s mouth.

Justin opened his mouth and sucked Brian’s fingers. His tongue went wild around the long flexible fingers. Brian pulled back and quickly used his wet fingers to open up the blond.

“Yeah,” Justin’s walls spasm around the brunet.

“You want more?” Brian asked and licked Justin’s neck. His hand was holding on to the back of the smaller man’s neck.

“Brian, I want you now,” Justin’s was hard as a rock. Brian’s fingers kept touching his sweet spot over and over again. Brian knew how to touch him and have Justin lose all thought.

Brian pulled his fingers away and he pulled away from the blond. He pushed Justin’s legs up and then dived for the blond’s hole. His mouth kissed the small bud that was asking for him. His tongue licked the orifice and then he pushed inside.

“Brian!” Justin was burning with pleasure.

Brian pulled away and then moved to the blond’s sac. He licked Justin’s balls and then took them into his mouth. His nose was filled with Justin’s unique smell.

Justin’s grabbed Brian by the hair as his hips pushed up and down trying to find some friction for his cock. Brian was going to kill him. “Brian, please.”

Brian let go of Justin’s sac and kissed Justin’s thighs. Then he moved to the blond’s belly button and stuck his tongue inside. Justin jumped a little bit. He pulled Brian towards him and kissed him. His hand grabbed the brunet’s cock and started jerking him. He brought his hand to his mouth to taste the brunet’s pre cum.

“Mmm,” Brian groaned as he moved his hips once his cock slipped through Justin’s crack.

“Oh god,” Justin gripped Brian’s shoulder wanting Brian to push inside of him.

Brian grabbed his cock and aligned it with Justin’s hole. Then he started to push inside into the hot opening. Justin tensed for a few seconds and then relaxed. He opened his eyes and found Brian staring at him. He caressed Brian’s face and his legs tightened around Brian. Brian was resting his hands on Justin’s waist; they traveled down to his hips and then the outside of the blond’s thighs.

“You’re heaven,” Brian muttered to the blond. He grabbed Justin by the back of the knees and pushed the blond’s legs up and into his shoulders.

“Ah,” Justin gasped as Brian’s cock slipped deeper into him.

Brian closed his eyes and grunted when he pulled back very slowly and pushed back inside. It had been such a long time since he had fucked the blond raw. His head fell in the crook of Justin’s neck.

“Brian,” Justin was being tortured by the slow pace. “Please.”

Brian pushed hard inside the blond. He took deep breaths each time he sped a bit. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He wasn’t used to feeling Justin around him like that; so close.

Justin groaned trying to calm down. He could feel the brunet pulsing inside of him. He wanted to cum so badly and he wanted Brian to do it with him.

“Justin,” Brian gasped as he lifted his head and looked at his husband.

“Harder,” Justin told him. “Brian.”

Brian accelerated as fast as he could. He felt Justin starting to shake and then the blond’s hole stiffened around him. He threw his head back and splashed his cum deep inside his husband at the same time that Justin exploded.

“Am I crushing you?” Brian asked when he came back to his senses.

“No,” Justin told him. “I like it.”

Brian smiled and stayed on top of the blond. “Justin.”

“What?” the blond asked as he caressed Brian’s back.

“I think we should get a vasectomy after this,” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin asked frowning.

“I want us to have a baby but afterwards I think we should close shop,” Brian told him.

“Okay,” Justin agreed. “But we could use condoms.”

“But I don’t want to go back to condoms,” Brian said. “I want to make love to you with no barriers.”

Justin smiled. “I like that.”

Brian kissed him. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Brian,” Justin said. “Are you getting hard again?”

Brian grinned.

“God,” Justin gasped when Brian’s growing erection brushed against his sweet spot.

“Well,” Brian said and kissed Justin’s neck. “We’re on a mission. We have to keep on trying.”

Justin laughed as they rolled in bed ready for another round.


End file.
